User talk:190.124.165.194
I hear you're having problems that have been giving more than a few people out there headaches. I may be inexperienced here, but I can tell right from wrong. What say you we settle the issue here?--Hawk00Refferencer (talk • ) 22:10, May 12, 2013 (UTC) :No, I told you to talk to an admin if you don't believe the policy. Discussing it with me alone won't make the policy magically disappear. (talk) 22:13, May 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Therefore that trivia stay. If you refused to talk, then we refuse to remove that. --iFredCa 22:15, May 12, 2013 (UTC) :::Are you insane?! I keep telling you that I am discussing it on the talk page. (talk) 22:15, May 12, 2013 (UTC) WHo's the insane now? Your lack of dedication will loose you the debate.--Hawk00Refferencer (talk • ) 22:20, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Also if you want Digimon/Pokemon to be included in this Wikia, go talk with this user, he's the one decided that law. He said no Pokemon, so no Pokemon! --iFredCa 19:42, May 29, 2013 (UTC) You can't order me around - I am not a dog. If you don't want me to get you under "arrest", do right thing at once! And THINK careful - if you tried to keep that trivial in, you're the one in the trouble. Other Trivia which I chose to stay are good one, the one you chose to stay are bad one. End of the discussion. And don't respond back anymore on my talk page; you're traveling off the topic as of lately. --iFredCa 19:49, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Stop responding on my talk page - it's your last warning. Understand? --iFredCa 19:55, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :Not to butt in, but users have the right to remove comments off of their talk page if they want, it isn't vandalism. Fred, try to ease up, he did make a seperate section in his other edit. Shardsilver (talk • ) 20:03, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm worried he still didn't get what I was saying to him. Also, I don't know if it was on this wiki, but when I deleted my Talk page once, it got reverted by someone saying it wasn't allowed. (talk) 20:05, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :::It's because you didn't listen to the warning. And you went too far with your own neglect to my warning about posting in my Talk Page. So good luck find the roll head of your. --iFredCa 20:07, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::While it's true that you can delete comments from your Talk page, you can't ban other people from leaving you messages. I am in no trouble for that. Why are you so stubborn when someone says you did something wrong? (talk) 20:10, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Block Huh? Why was I blocked then?! (talk) 20:32, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :This block is unrelated to the recent argument, but because this IP is being used by a banned user. - :--iFredCa 20:33, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't get it. Of course it's going to be used by a banned user if they ban me... (talk) 20:35, May 29, 2013 (UTC)